


Spinnerei

by schnaf



Series: Valentinstagsallerlei [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Es ist Valentinstag. Und Basti hat sich eine ganze besondere Überraschung für Oli ausgedacht.
Relationships: Oliver Kirch/Sebastian Kehl
Series: Valentinstagsallerlei [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Spinnerei

**Author's Note:**

> So, damit wären wir auch schon am Ende unserer kleinen Valentinstagsfeierei angekommen! Wieder sind wir in Dortmund, wieder musste ich den Staub von der Geschichte pusten - diesmal allerdings nicht ganz so viel, immerhin ist diese FF aus dem Jahr 2014 :D
> 
> Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen! ♥

~*~*~

Summend betritt Oli die Wohnung. Im Flur streift er seine Schuhe ab, dann macht er sich auf den Weg zum Schlafzimmer.

Heute ist Valentinstag. Gestern noch haben er und Basti sich über diesen Kommerztag lustig gemacht, trotzdem hat er seinem Freund auf dem Heimweg einen Strauß Rosen gekauft. Und die Nachricht, die er von Basti bekommen hat, zeigt, dass auch er diesen Tag nicht ungenutzt lassen will.

'Im Schlafzimmer wartet eine Überraschung für dich ♥'

Dieser Valentinstag wird genial. Egal, wie kommerzialisiert er ist.  
Mit diesem Gedanken stößt Oli die Schlafzimmertüre auf. Und sofort fällt ihm etwas ins Auge.

Sein Freund kniet vor dem Bett. Also... Halb. Sein Oberkörper befindet sich unter dem Bett, sein Hinterteil streckt er ihm entgegen. Sehr schöne Aussicht, findet er.

„Das ist ja mal 'ne nette Überraschung.“

Unter dem Bett ertönt ein 'Oh', dann ein Krachen. Scheinbar hat Basti sich den Kopf angeschlagen.

„Kannst dir ruhig Zeit lassen. Ich genieße in der Zwischenzeit die Aussicht. Kein Ding.“

Basti ächzt. Dann zieht er sich ganz langsam unter dem Bett hervor. Kaum kann er sich wieder vernünftig bewegen, tastet er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck seinen Kopf ab.  
Langsam wird auch Oli etwas ernster.

„Alles okay?“  
„Mh.“

Soll er jetzt weiter nachhaken? Wenn es nicht ideal läuft, explodiert Basti und das würde er gerne vermeiden.  
Damit ist klar, dass er nicht nachfragt. Stattdessen geht er zu Basti hinüber und setzt sich neben ihn auf den Boden.

„Lass' mal schauen.“

Basti lehnt sich so zu ihm hinüber, dass er seinen Kopf genauer unter die Lupe nehmen kann.  
Keine Beule, immerhin. Klang zwar so, als würde es noch ein paar Tage lang weh tun, aber es bleiben keine Spuren. Sagt zumindest Doktor Kirch.

Eine Weile lang genießt Basti die Streicheleinheiten, dann reißt er sich plötzlich wieder los. Sofort wandert sein Blick unter das Bett. Und erst jetzt wird Oli das Chaos im Zimmer so richtig bewusst.

Die Reisetaschen, die sie normalerweise unter dem Bett lagern, sind quer im Zimmer verstreut. Die Klamotten, die am Schrank hingen oder auf der Kommode abgelegt waren, liegen ebenfalls auf dem Boden. Das Bild auf ihrem Nachttisch ist umgefallen.

„Äh, Basti... Was ist hier passiert?“

Jetzt sieht Basti ihn an. Sein Blick ist... entschuldigend? Flehend? Er erinnert an einen kleinen Hund, der ins Wohnzimmer gepinkelt hat, findet Oli. Aber das wird er ihm jetzt nicht auf die Nase binden.

„Deine Überraschung...“

Kurz beißt er sich auf die Lippe, bevor er den Fuß ausstreckt und eine der Taschen zur Seite tritt. Darunter kommt ein Käfig zum Vorschein.

„Ein leerer Käfig? Wow, so etwas habe ich mir schon immer gewünscht. Jetzt habe ich endlich mal einen Platz für meine imaginären Zwerghamster.“

Basti verdreht die Augen. Findet Oli gar nicht mal so schlimm – lieber ist er genervt als so verzweifelt wie gerade eben noch.

„Vorher war er nicht leer. Und dass er jetzt leer ist, ist mein riesiges Problem, verdammte Scheiße.“

Oh, dann ist es wohl wirklich ernst. Normalerweise wird Basti nicht so ausfallend.

„Was war drin?“  
„Vogelspinnen.“

Erschöpft lässt Basti den Kopf in den Nacken sinken. Oli muss derweil verdauen, was er gerade gehört hat.  
Basti hat ihm Vogelspinnen besorgt? Das...

Das ist unglaublich! Er liebt Vogelspinnen – schon von klein auf. Ebenfalls von klein auf hat er sich eine gewünscht. Doch seine Eltern waren immer dagegen, weshalb er für einige Jahre diesen Traum verdrängt hat. Erst, als er Basti getroffen hat, kam der Traum langsam wieder auf.  
Allerdings mag Basti Spinnen – vor allem Vogelspinnen – nicht besonders gerne. Er nennt es 'Abneigung', Oli nennt es 'Angst'.

Dass er ihm jetzt trotzdem welche – gleich mehrere – besorgt hat, ist eine wahnsinnig liebe Geste.  
Zumindest wäre es das, wenn die Vogelspinnen nicht abgehauen sind.

„Und jetzt?“  
„Was jetzt? Sie sind weg. Wir müssen sie suchen.“

Deshalb war er also unter dem Bett. Obwohl er Angst vor den Tieren hat...  
Gerührt greift er nach Bastis Hand.

„Basti, das ist echt lieb von-“  
„Diese Spinnen sind überall! Wir müssen sie finden!“

Oh, da ist er wohl. Bastis Ausbruch. Nun ja, sieht mehr nach Panikattacke aus. Wahrscheinlich hat er Angst, dass ihm eine der Spinnen in die Hose krabbelt.

„Okay, wo hast du schon geschaut?“  
„Überall!“

Bastis Hand zittert. Wie hat er es geschafft, bis gerade eben so ruhig zu bleiben?

„Ein paar von denen hatten Zangen, Oli! Und...“

Er muss etwas tun. Ganz klar. Also steht er auf und zieht Basti auf die Beine.

„Komm, du gehst jetzt erst einmal ins Wohnzimmer.“  
„Aber... Spinnen!“  
„Ich suche die Spinnen. Und davor schaue ich, dass im Wohnzimmer keine ist.“

Basti folgt ihm widerwillig und setzt sich im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch, nachdem er sie abgeklopft hat.

„Soll ich dir einen Tee machen?“  
„Nein! Mach' einfach nur die Spinnen weg!“

So ganz sieht Basti noch nicht ein, dass er einen Panikanfall hat. Aber immerhin hat er es soweit kapiert, dass er ihn in Ruhe lässt. Einen panischen Freund kann er jetzt echt nicht brauchen.

Oli geht zurück ins Schlafzimmer und setzt die Suche nach den Krabbeltieren fort. Ist ziemlich einfach, zumindest bei der ersten. Kaum hat er den Kopf unter das Bett gesteckt, erblickt er am Bettpfosten eine wunderschöne dunkelblaue Vogelspinne. Nun ja, sie ist zumindest in seinen Augen wunderschön. Basti würde das wohl etwas anders sehen.  
Obwohl er gerade halb unter ihrem Bett hängt, lächelt Oli breit.

Sein Freund hat ihm zum Valentinstag etwas geschenkt, was er selbst verabscheut, aber von dem er weiß, das Oli es liebt. Wenn das kein gigantischer Liebesbeweis ist, weiß er auch nicht.

Trotzdem muss er jetzt diese Spinne einfangen. Den kleinen Blue Man, wie er spontan beschließt.

„Blue Man, komm' her!“

Natürlich kommt er nicht zu ihm. Etwas anderes hätte er von einer Spinne nicht erwartet. Also robbt er etwas näher, dann legt er die Hand über ihn. Blue Man bewegt sich nicht.  
Sehr gut. Er schiebt seine zweite Hand unter ihn, dann rutscht er vorsichtig unter dem Bett hervor, stets darauf bedacht, den Abstand zwischen seinen Händen gleich zu halten. Die Türe vom Käfig steht zum Glück noch offen, so dass er Blue Man ohne Umstände hineinsetzen kann. Der fühlt sich dort auch gleich viel wohler. Sofort klettert er auf ein Blatt und grinst Oli zufrieden an. Zumindest sieht es so aus.

Okay, das war erst eine von... Von wie vielen eigentlich? Basti hat nur immer wieder erwähnt, dass es mehrere sind.  
Aber er wird jetzt einen Teufel tun und ihn fragen. Sein Freund braucht jetzt Ruhe – und er auch.

Unter dem Bett findet er keine weitere Spinne mehr. Dafür versteckt sich eine in den Falten des Vorhangs. Sie ist dezent braun, fällt damit in dem schwarzen Vorhang jedoch sehr auf. Auch sie – Oli beschließt, sie Lucy zu nennen – lässt sich leicht einfangen, sie in den Käfig zu Blue Man zu setzen, macht ebenfalls keine Probleme. Der Käfig lässt sich mit zwei Fingern von jeder Hand öffnen und Blue Man macht keine Anstalten, erneut zu flüchten.

So, zwei Spinnen hat er schon. Könnten alle gewesen sein.

Nein, das waren nicht alle. Blau und braun passt nicht so gut zusammen – da muss noch mehr kommen.  
Als er sich aufs zuvor abgeklopfte Bett stellt, um die Deckenlampe unter die Lupe zu nehmen, öffnet sich die Türe und Basti kommt herein. Er ist immer noch etwas blass, sieht allerdings schon wesentlich fitter aus als zuvor.

„Können die Teile klettern?“

Kein Wort dazu, dass er gerade eine Auszeit gebraucht hat. Gut, dann lässt er das auch einfach so stehen. Schließlich freut er sich, dass Basti trotz 'Abneigung' zurückgekehrt ist.

„Man weiß nie. Also, an Wänden eigentlich schon – wie eine normale Spinne halt? Aber an Decken... Könnte kritisch werden wegen der Schwerkraft.“

Das haben sich die Spinnen scheinbar auch gedacht. In der Lampe sitzt keine.

Basti hat sich inzwischen zum Käfig hinunter gebeugt.

„Ah, du hast schon welche gefunden.“  
„Ja. Das sind Lucy und Blue Man.“

Oli steigt vom Bett herunter, dann tritt er hinter Basti und umarmt ihn.

„Wie viele sind es insgesamt?“

Sein Freund stöhnt. Leider nicht besonders erfreut.

„Vier.“  
„Na ja, nur noch zwei, die wir finden müssen.“  
„Na toll. Das sind zwei zu viel.“

Trotz seiner ablehnenden Haltung verlässt Basti ihn nicht. Er hilft ihm beim Suchen.  
Oli stellt den Käfig mit Blue Man und Lucy auf das Bett, anschließend suchen sie weiter. In den herumliegenden Klamotten, den ganzen Tagen, in den Nachttischschränkchen, auf der Fensterbank... Doch Spinne Nummer drei und vier bleiben verschollen.

„Kleiderschrank?“  
„Mh.“

Basti lässt ihm den Vortritt. Also öffnet er den Kleiderschrank, damit sie ihre komplette Kleidung nach den Spinnen durchsuchen können.

Als Basti einen Schrei ausstößt, weiß er, dass sein Freund fündig geworden ist.

„Wo?“

Er weicht zurück, versucht, so viel Abstand wie möglich zwischen sich und den Schrank zu bringen. Dabei stößt er fast Lucy und Blue Man vom Bett.

„In deiner schwarzen Jacke, da hinten.“

Mh, er hat mehrere schwarze Jacken. Trotzdem hakt er nicht weiter nach. Lieber durchsucht er alle schwarzen Jacken.  
Schon in der dritten wird er fündig. An der Brusttasche hängt eine violette Spinne. Sie ist fast noch schöner als Blue Man, findet er. So einen Farbton hat er noch nie an einer Spinne gesehen – blau zwar auch nicht, allerdings ist blau für ihn irgendwie natürlicher.

Sie muss Viola heißen, ganz klar.

Vorsichtig schließt er seine Hand um Viola. Inzwischen hat er darin so viel Routine, dass das ziemlich schnell geht und er sich trotzdem sicher ist, dass er Viola hält, ohne ihr weh zu tun.

„Basti, ich komme mit der Spinne.“  
„Was, sie hat noch keinen Namen?“  
„Doch. Viola. Bist du bereit?“  
„Denke schon.“

Das muss reichen. Oli geht zum Bett hinüber, als er dort angekommen ist, öffnet Basti den Käfig, damit er Viola zu ihren Kollegen setzen kann. Sofort begrüßt sie ihre Mitbewohner – so, wie sie Blue Man und Lucy abtastet, scheint sie wohl die Königin im Käfig zu sein.

So. Drei von vier Spinnen erledigt. Jetzt fehlt nur noch eine.

„Welche Farbe hat die letzte?“

Basti wirft einen Blick in den Käfig.

„Wir haben blau, lila und braun. Dann fehlt nur noch schwarz.“  
„Black Betty also.“  
„Dann ist Blue Man aber der einzige Mann im Käfig.“  
„Okay, Black Bernd besser?“  
„Und wie.“

Grinsend klopft Oli die letzten Jacken im Schrank ab. Für Basti war der Viola-Schock wieder genug – er bleibt auf dem Bett sitzen und sieht ihm zu.  
Doch Black Bernd ist nicht im Schrank. Dann weiß er auch nicht weiter. Sie haben das komplette Zimmer durchsucht, ohne eine Spur vom schwarzen Bernd.

„Wollen wir uns etwas zu essen machen?“

Basti sieht ihn an, als hätte er gerade vorgeschlagen, Blue Man zu braten.

„Solange noch eins dieser Dinger frei herumläuft? Never.“

Oli verdreht die Augen. Er hat jetzt wirklich Hunger. Und wo soll er Black Bernd noch suchen? Der taucht schon von alleine wieder auf.

„Basti, ich-“

Weiter kommt er nicht. Ein Schrei unterbricht ihn.  
Diesmal kommt der Schrei nicht von Basti. Diesmal kommt er von draußen. Vom Balkon der Wohnung über ihrer, wenn er sich nicht täuscht.

„Aaaah, Spinneeeee!“

Basti und Oli schauen sich erschrocken an. Dann wandern ihre Blicke gleichzeitig zum Schlafzimmerfenster.  
Es ist gekippt. Black Bernd konnte durch das Fenster abhauen.

„Black Bernd ist der mit den Zangen, Oli!“

Sofort stürzen sie zur Balkontüre und reißen sie auf. Immer noch ist das Schreien der Frau zu hören.  
Was jetzt? Er will Black Bernd bekommen. Aber sie wird ihn wohl kaum freiwillig herausrücken.

„Hallo? Hören Sie mich?“

Verdammt, er weiß nicht einmal ihren Namen. Basti auch nicht – er zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Da ist eine Spinne!“  
„Ja, das habe ich auch gehört. Bitte bleiben sie ruhig.“

Sein Freund verdreht die Augen. Und die Frau bleibt nicht ruhig. Auf den Fliesen ihres Balkons sind ihre Schritte zu hören, sie hüpft hin und her.

Er muss Black Bernd retten. Hauptsächlich, um sein Leben zu retten, aber auch deswegen, damit er und Basti nicht noch mehr Ärger bekommen. Er weiß nicht so recht, ob ihr Vermieter, der Tierschutzbund und die Polizei begeistert davon wären, Black Bernd in der Wohnung dieser Frau zu finden.

„Moment, ich komme jetzt hoch!“

Kurz sammelt er sich – Augen schließen, tief Luft holen – dann tritt er ans Balkongeländer und lehnt sich nach hinten, um nach oben sehen zu können. Er sieht nichts. Aber das Geländer des Balkons über ihm ist durchaus erreichbar.  
Oli streckt seine Arme aus, um nach dem Gitter zu greifen. Doch genau in diesem Moment fliegt etwas kleines schwarzes über das Geländer und genau in seinen Ärmel.

„Da bist du ja, Bernd!“

Vorsichtig schüttelt er seinen Ärmel, so dass die schwarze Spinne auf seine Hand purzelt. Basti hatte recht – es ist die Spinne mit den Zangen. Aber auch er ist wunderschön. Und er scheint sich in Olis Hand wohlzufühlen.

„Jetzt bist du in Sicherheit, mein Kleiner.“

Sein Herz klopft ganz schnell. Endlich hat er es geschafft. Er hat alle vier Vogelspinnen gefunden.  
Seine Vogelspinnen! Sie gehören alle ihm! Er hat vier bildschöne Vogelspinnen, die sich problemlos von ihm in die Hand nehmen lassen!

Oli hebt seinen Blick, will sich bei Basti für das schönste Valentinstagsgeschenk aller Zeiten bedanken. Doch scheinbar war der fliegende Black Bernd zu viel für seinen Freund.  
In einem der Plastikstühle, die sie auf dem Balkon aufgestellt haben, hängt Basti. So wie es aussieht, ist er umgekippt.

Eins steht fest: Er muss sich revanchieren. Er weiß nur noch nicht, wie er für Basti ein so gigantisches Geschenk bekommen und gleichzeitig auch noch den Spinnenschock ausgleichen soll.

Nun ja, Basti mag Katzen. Und der einzige Grund, warum sie keine Katzen haben, ist der, dass Oli diese Tiere nicht besonders gerne mag. Er selbst nennt es 'Abneigung', Basti nennt es 'Angst'.


End file.
